Trędowata/II/28
Kategoria:Trędowata XXVIII W Warszawie, w pierwszorzędnym hotelu w restauracji siedział przy stoliku ordynat i Brochwicz. Waldemar nie jadł, tylko pił dużo. Był trochę ponury. Kolacja męczyła go. – Więc jedziesz jutro? – spytał Brochwicz. – Myślę dziś nawet. Brochwicz spojrzał na zegarek. – Zdążyłbyś, ale to głupstwo! radzę jutro. Załatwiłeś wszystko? – Najzupełniej. – Ja także. No to przez jutro się powałęsamy, odwiedzimy znajomych, a wieczorem w drogę. Wszak twój ślub za tydzień? – Tak, jadę prosto do Głębowicz, wysyłam konie, karety, kwiaty, daję ostatnie polecenia i sam do Ruczajewa. – Po narzeczoną – dodał Brochwicz. – Ej! szczęśliwyś ty, człowieku! Żenicie się wszyscy en fouleen foule (fr.) - tłumnie, tylko ja trwam w celibacie. Waldemar podniósł do ust kielich z szampanem. – Któż ci broni iść w nasze ślady, mój drogi? – rzekł poruszając brwiami. Brochwicz machnął ręką. – Zanadto mię interesują wszystkie kobiety, żebym sobie miał wybrać jedną. – Działo się to samo i ze mną, a jednak widzisz – jestem u mety. – Bagatela! twoja Stefcia to złota rybka, można się było na nią wziąć. Jakież kupiłeś brylanty? – Pokażę ci. – Wiesz co? chodźmy już na górę, diablo nudna dziś ta sala! Nikogo znajomego, ładnej kobiety ani na lekarstwo – co mamy tu robić? Ordynat powstał, jakby znużony, i wyszli. W numerze Waldemar pokazał Brochwiczowi klejnoty. Był tam sznur z brylantów na szyję, kamienie miały wielkość laskowych orzechów; stosowna brosza z brylantami i wielkim szmaragdem, bransoleta, diadem do włosów i duże butony kolczyków. Wszystko z kamieni pierwszej wody. Artystyczna oprawa tworzyła pajęczynową siatkę, podtrzymującą łuny głębokich ogni tylko spod spodu. Brochwicz oglądał ciekawie, kręcił głową, wreszcie rzekł: – No! ależ wydałeś na to! Zyskała na tobie Warszawa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że posiada podobne okazy. I oprawa bajeczna! To już pewno twój gust. – Tak, specjalnie dla mnie robiona. – Biedna Melania! – westchnął Brochwicz – żałuję jej szczerze: ona taka łasa na te kamyczki. Tylko dla niej twoje miałyby za skromny gust. Ona woli obfitość: kilka sznurów na szyję, przepaska do włosów sięgałaby nieba, bransoleta szerokości dłoni, kolce do ramion. O! tak dla Melanii! – Dostanie od Zanieckiego. Brochwicz parsknął śmiechem. – Waldy, czy żartujesz, czy jesteś nieprzytomny? Zaniecki, jeśli kupi klejnoty Melanii, to chyba za pieniądze Barskiego. On u przyszłego teścia nawet na własną wyprawę pożyczy! Ordynat machnął ręką. – Prawda! – rzekł obojętnie. Pochował pudełka, po czym dotknął ręką głowy. – Waldy? słuchaj, co tobie jest? Wydajesz mi się dziwnym. Połóż się – rzekł Brochwicz. Waldemar chodził po pokoju widocznie zdenerwowany. – Wiesz co, ja chyba pojadę dziś: coś mię dręczy. – Chory jesteś? – Ech! co znowu! – No to zostań! To są, widzisz, takie przedślubne momenty. Ja ich nie przechodziłem, ale rozumiem, cela va sans dire!cela va sans dire (fr.) – samo się rozumie Kawalerstwo szumne, junackie idzie na strych i naturalnie ma tremę. Twoje małżeństwo ponętne, ale... ale zawsze to już tyły armii – nie kawaleria! To musi wytwarzać wielkie charivaricharivari (fr.) – zamieszanie, tumult w myślach. Veni Creator cię wyleczy, zobaczysz. Ordynat roześmiał się. Zadowolony Brochwicz, że rozchmurzył przyjaciela, wyciągnął się wygodnie na sofce i założywszy ręce na piersiach, mówił wesołym głosem: – Hej! kiedy to ja będę grzebał swoje kawalerstwo i jaką też będzie przyszła hrabina Brochwiczowa? Ciekawym! Waldy, jak ty kochasz swoją Stefcię? Czy bardzo “tniesz Platona?” – i czy ona w to wierzy? Bo ja nie. Twoja narzeczona jest inteligentna i nie zalicza się do okropnej sekty niewiniątek spuszczalsko-oczkich, a znowu twoje rozdęte chrapy potrafią uświadamiać. No, u was jest dużo ideału, ale... – Mój drogi – przerwał Waldemar – tak ja, jak i moja narzeczona wiemy, że miłość zupełnie platoniczna pomiędzy mężczyzną a kobietą jest taką samą legendą jak kwiat paproci: oczekują na jego rozkwit, wierzą, że istnieje, ale w rzeczywistości nikt go nigdy nie widział. – Brawo! – zawołał Brochwicz – i trzeba mieć zapaloną romantyczną głowę, aby wierzyć w to, co nie istnieje. Adam do Ewy także wzdychał platonicznie, dopóki mu z żebra nie wylazła; później podobno zmienił zdanie. – A jednak – rzekł, ożywiając się Waldemar – przeszły wieki, przyjdą nowe, długie wieki, a miłość będzie zawsze grasowała w sercach ludzi i we krwi niezmiennie. Istniała w epoce kamiennej, krzemiennej i istnieje w dzisiejszej kulturze. Tylko zmienia wierzchnią szatę: w epokach pierwszych miała na sobie skórę zwierzęcą, w wiekach średnich – poetyczną pasterską szatę trubadurów... – Dziś ubiera się w szelesty i złoto – dokończył Brochwicz. – No, nie zawsze, ale i dziś jest różną: misterne połączenie przedpotopowej zwierzęcości z nowoczesną elegancją. – A wy dodaliście i średniowieczną idyllę, co stworzyło całość wspaniałą – mówił Brochwicz. – Wasze uczucia zachęcają mnie bardzo, to jakby poemat, ale wątpię, czy ja się na takie dzieło zdobędę kiedykolwiek. Ty, Waldy, dobrze mówisz, dobrze piszesz, więc i wybornie kochasz. Ale! ale! twoje ostatnie artykuły społeczne: Patrzą na nas, i ten drugi o syndykacie rolniczym, wywołały zgrzyt zębów u Barskiego, a oczarowały ogół. Ty masz w sobie ogromnie dużo satyry, zaciekawiasz ostrzem pióra, a łagodzisz gdy trzeba. Brochwicz mówił dalej na ten temat, ale Waldemar już nie słuchał go. Był roztargniony i dziwny. Nagle podszedł do guzika elektrycznego w ścianie i szepnął do siebie: – Jestem zanadto niespokojny. Nie rozumiem tego. Pojadę. Lecz nie zdążył nacisnąć dzwonka, gdy zastukano do drzwi. Wszedł lokaj, podał ordynatowi telegram i wyszedł. Waldemar szybko rozwinął papier. Bladość pokryła jego twarz. – Co się stało? – zawołał Brochwicz zerwawszy się z kanapki. Waldemar wręczył mu telegram, sam gwałtownie zadzwonił. Brochwicz przeczytał: “Stefcia bardzo chora. Proszę natychmiast przyjeżdżać. Rudecki”. Lokaj wpadł zadyszany. – Rachunek! Pakować rzeczy! Konie na dworzec terespolski – krzyknął Waldemar. Służący wybiegł. – Czy mam jechać z tobą? – spytał również blady Brochwicz. Waldemar wyrzucał z szafy ubranie. Był jak szalony. – Jak chcesz! – odrzekł krótko. Brochwicz namyślał się chwilę, wreszcie podszedł do ordynata i dotknął jego ramienia. – Waldy... słuchaj... uspokój się! nie chcę cię pocieszać, bo skoro depeszują dość nagląco, to widać dobrze nie jest. Ale... uspokój się. Dam ci taką radę: ty jedziesz zaraz, niewiele masz już czasu, więc weź z sobą, co najpotrzebniejsze; ja zostanę do jutra i zabiorę resztę, a przede wszystkim brylanty. Ordynat rzucił się. – Ach, brylanty! – machnął ręką niecierpliwie. – No widzisz, ja wiem, że teraz to cię nic nie obchodzi, i dlatego wezmę klejnoty z sobą. Ty zanadto jesteś roztargniony. Ja zawiozę je aż do Głębowicz. Wszedł lokaj z rachunkiem, dwaj inni zaczęli pakować rzeczy. W kwadrans potem ordynat jechał na kolej. Brochwicz pozostał sam w hotelu. Waldemar całą noc przemęczył się z własnymi myślami. Jechał sam w przedziale. Ogarniała go rozpaczliwa niecierpliwość. Zdawało mu się, że pociąg idzie żółwim krokiem. Pędził własną imaginacją naprzód. Widział Stefcię bladą w otoczeniu ciemnozłotych włosów, rozsypanych na poduszce, aż zęby zaciskał z bólu. – Co jej się stało?... co się stało?... Ostatni raz ją widział w pierwszych dniach maja. Wydała mu się bledszą, ale zdrową. Przypomniał sobie każdy jej ruch, każde słowo, każde niemal mrugnięcie oka. Tyle miała serdeczności w oczach, jej usta poddawały się jego spragnionym ustom z dziecięcą ufnością. Tak rozkosznie drżała w jego ramionach. Cieszyła się wiosną, a on ją ubierał w pierwsze kwiaty, w ruczajewskim ogrodzie zrywał dla niej wonne gałęzie. Przypomniał sobie, jak raz siedzieli oboje na ławeczce pod czeremchą. Śpiewały słowiki. On powstał, odłamał ogromną gałąź, gęsto oblepioną białymi gronami kwiatów. Odrywał je od gałęzi i jął obsypywać nimi Stefcię, aż na jej włosach, na piersiach, na ramionach poprzyczepiało się pełno perłowych gron. Obsypał jej kolana. Pęki wonnych kwiatów rzucił pod jej stopy. Ona śmiała się radośnie, patrzała na niego spod ciemnych, niezmiernie długich rzęs i nagle rzekła z pełnym wdzięku grymasem, z pieszczotą w głosie: – Tak mię pan zasypuje kwiatami... Zaczął ją wtedy całować bez pamięci. Potem ona przypomniała ich spotkanie przed rokiem w borku w Słodkowcach. – Miałam wtedy mnóstwo kwiatów, ledwo je dźwigałam. Pan nazwał to zielskiem, a mnie rusałką. – Ja zaś zostałem wilkołakiem – odrzekł tuląc ją do siebie. – Och! gniewałam się wtedy na pana! Za miesiąc skończy się rok... i jakie zmiany – mówiła szeptem. – Za miesiąc będziesz moją żoną, będziemy w Głębowiczach. Waldemar wstrząsnął się na to wspomnienie. – Już za tydzień ślub i ona chora? Boże, co się stało? Przypomniał sobie jej radość, zaraz po zaręczynach w lutym, kiedy on projektował, że po ślubie spędzą lato w Głębowiczach, a na zimę pojadą w daleką podróż po Europie, potem do Algieru i Egiptu. Jak ona się ucieszyła! Wolała Głębowicze od nie znanych sobie krajów. Tak ślicznie powiedziała: – Do Głębowicz... z panem... Waldemar ściskał głowę. Silne tętna rozsadzały mu skronie. – Co jej się stało? Albo wówczas, kiedy odjeżdżał z Ruczajewa po świętach wielkanocnych, jak ona się o niego obawiała, że jedzie w nocy i że na drodze były jakieś miejsca niebezpieczne. Wszyscy mu odradzali, ale on spieszył na posiedzenie towarzystwa rolniczego i postanowił jechać. Dopiero potem w Głębowiczach znalazł niechcący w kieszeni palta mały srebrny medalik z Najświętszą Panną, na cieniutkim łańcuszku, kilku ściegami nitki trzymający się kieszeni. Odgadł, że to od niej. Wzruszyła go troskliwość narzeczonej i jej ciche oddanie go w opiekę Bożą. Patrzał teraz na fotografię Stefci w medalionie i przemawiał do niej najczulszymi wyrazami, pieścił ją w myśli, tulił do siebie. W przedziale chodził od okna do okna. Drażniła go ciemność nocy, jakby tylko ta noc odgradzała go od Stefci. Waldemar stawał się chwilami szalony z trwogi. Ranek był jasny, pachnący, wesoły, kiedy powóz ruczajewski stanął przed gankiem. Ordynat wpadł do przedpokoju. Naprzeciw niego wyszedł pan Rudecki zmęczony, z podkrążonymi oczyma. – Co jest? czy lepiej? – wyrzucił z siebie ordynat. Pan Rudecki powiedział głucho: – Zapalenie mózgu. Dziś gorzej. – Boże! – jęknął Waldemar. – Jaki powód choroby? Kto leczy? – Miejscowi doktorzy i profesor z Warszawy. – Kiedy zachorowała? – We środę wieczorem. Ordynat spojrzał jak wściekły. – I mnie dopiero w sobotę zawiadomiliście? Jak można było?! – zawołał wzburzony. – Telegrafowaliśmy po przyjeździe profesora. Pomoc lekarska była natychmiast. Robimy, co w naszej, mocy – odrzekł szorstko Rudecki. – Gdzie ona? Rudecki zgarbiony posunął się naprzód. W salonie spotkali doktorów. Ordynat powitał ich gorączkowo i bez słowa poszedł dalej. W pokoju Stefci, w półmroku, Waldemar obok łóżka ujrzał profesora z Warszawy; trzymał on puls chorej. Przy nim stała pani Rudecka. Szybko zbliżyła się do wchodzących. – Cicho... śpi... – rzekła szeptem. Witając Waldemara zaczęła płakać. Profesor wstał, powitał ordynata. – Jak pan znajduje? – spytał Waldemar zdławionym głosem. – Panie ordynacie... łudzić się trudno... jest bardzo źle... ale Bóg łaskaw. Robimy co można. Waldemar ukląkł przy łóżku. Delikatnie wziął rękę Stefci, białą, zda się przeźroczystą, gorącą jak ogień. Chora spała z głową obłożoną lodem, fale krwi przepływały jej przez twarz. Usta miała nieco otwarte, bardzo karminowe, spieczone gorączką, palący oddech wychodził z nich szybki, nierówny. Waldemar wpatrzył się w mizerną twarzyczkę Stefci, dłoń jej leciutko przycisnął do ust. Rwało mu się w piersi, oczyma suchymi, lecz pełnymi strasznego bólu ogarniał wątłą postać dziewczyny, która śród poduszek, pod kołdrą rysowała się delikatnie. Włosy wysunięte spod kompresu, otaczały jej głowę ciemnozłotym wieńcem. Waldemar klęczał długo. Oparł czoło na ręce Stefci i słyszał, jak w tej drobnej dłoni pulsowały żyłki, i odczuwał drgania nerwowe. Obudził go z odrętwienia profesor, zmieniając okład z lodu. Widok odkrytego czoła dziewczyny, gładkiego, bladoróżowego, ze zmoczonymi włosami dokoła, wzruszył Waldemara. Z uczuciem rozpaczy nachylił się i dotknął ustami jej skroni. Gdy nowy okład położono, Waldemar cicho spytał: – Czy jest przytomna?... – Prawie zawsze... nie – odrzekł profesor. – Więc stan jest... niedobry? – Groźny!... Ale niech się pan nie przeraża. Myślę, że to może przesilenie. Odciągnął ordynata na bok i patrząc bystro w jego poruszoną twarz, spytał szeptem: – Panie ordynacie, proszę o parę szczegółów. – Służę panu. – Ślub państwa miał odbyć się wkrótce – tak? – Ósmego czerwca. – Więc już w tę sobotę. Dziś mamy niedzielę. Czy dawno widział pan narzeczoną ostatni raz? – Przed trzema tygodniami. – Była zupełnie zdrową? – O tak! tylko nieco bledszą niż zwykle. Co profesor przypuszcza... jaki powód choroby?... Stary uczony gładził brodę prędkim ruchem. Zaczął mówić niepewnym głosem: – Hm! jakieś musiała mieć psychiczne wstrząśnienia, innego powodu nie widzę. Przebieg choroby ostry i złośliwy: chora majaczy, wypowiada słowa budzące podejrzenia. – Jakie słowa? – zawołał Waldemar przerażony. Wtem Stefcia poruszyła się. Ordynat przypadł do łóżka, ukląkł. Stefcia miała oczy szeroko otwarte, mętne, pokryte łzawą powłoką, rękoma wykonywała jakieś ruchy koło głowy, usta szeptały ciągle. Waldemar bez oddechu śledził ją zdrętwiałym wzrokiem. Wziął jej ręce w swe dłonie i ściskał delikatnie. – Stefciu... skarbie mój, jedyna moja, to ja... Waldy... przy tobie jestem... Stefciu – mówił głuchym głosem. Dziewczyna szeptała ciągle. – Co ona mówi? – spytał profesora. – Majaczy bez przerwy. Waldemar powstał, pochylił się i przyłożył ucho do ust Stefci. – On... dzielny... boją się go... nie.. nie chcę go zabijać... – mruczała cichutko, ledwie dosłyszalnie. Waldemar wyprostował się, dłonią przeciągnął po czole. – Co to znaczy?... co ona mówi? Okropną obawę wyrażały jego rysy. Nagle Stefcia rzuciła się gwałtownie. – Trędowata! Trędowata! – krzyknęła głośno. Waldemar cofnął się jak ugodzony straszną siłą, blady przerażająco. Spojrzał rozpaczliwie na profesora i państwa Rudeckich. – Co to jest?... na Boga! co znaczy ten okrzyk? – wycharczał ze zgrozą. – To słowo powtarza się bardzo często w majaczeniu chorej – odrzekł profesor, patrząc badawczo na zmienioną twarz ordynata. Waldemar porwał Rudeckiego za ramię. Weszli do bocznego pokoju. Ordynat ścisnął ramię Rudeckiego z siłą konwulsyjną. – Stefcia otrzymała anonim – rzekł przez ściśnięte zęby. – Anonim?... Skąd pan wie? – Otrzymała na pewno! Widzę to z jej słów. Ja... ja... ostrzegałem pana, że szelmostwa mogą być... nie uchroniliście! Zabili mi ją... Boże! Załamał ręce z rozpaczą straszliwą. Pan Rudecki zdrętwiał, patrzał na ordynata nieprzytomny. – Przysięgam panu, że czuwałem. Nie było nic, chyba – teraz – w ostatnich czasach, odbierała dużo listów. – Gdzie są te listy? Chcę je mieć – zawoła Waldemar. – Nie wiem. Zwykle chowa w biureczku swoim. Może tam są. Pana Rudeckiego domysł ordynata przeraził. Powrócili do pokoju Stefci. Spała znowu. Zbliżyli się do biurka. Ordynat cicho otwierał wszystkie szufladki i ku wielkiemu zdumieniu pani Rudeckiej i profesora wyjmował z nich jakieś pomięte arkusze w kopertach i bez kopert. Przejrzał wszystkie skrytki, zabrał znalezione listy i wyszedł z nimi bez słowa. – Co to znaczy? – spytała męża pani Rudecka. – Podobno anonimy. Waldemar przypuszcza... Uderzyły go jej słowa. – Bardzo możliwe! bardzo możliwe! – mówił kiwając głową, profesor. – I ja domyślałem się w tym jakiejś intrygi. – Chryste Panie! on mię przecież ostrzegał! – zawołał Rudecki łamiąc ręce. – Ależ to nieprawda – jęknęła jego żona. – Ale pamiętasz? Znaleźliśmy ją w gorączce, prawie nieprzytomną, tego dnia, kiedy przymierzała ślubną suknię, po liście jaki jej oddałem. Może to anonim! Pójdę, zobaczę: ja ten list poznam. – To niepodobieństwo! Ona mówiła, że to był list ze Słodkowic. Ale pan Rudecki już wyszedł z pokoju. Waldemar w jego gabinecie przeglądał papiery. Znalazł własne listy w kopertach, starannie ułożone i kilka listów Stefci, pisanych do niego. Waldemar w zgniecionych papierach domyślił się anonimów, zaczął je odczytywać. Straszną miał twarz, skurczoną gniewem, bólem, żalem. Charaktery pisma nie były mu znajome, widocznie podrabiane – mimo to po stylu odgadywał hrabinę Ćwilecką i Barskich. Jeden anonim, bardzo złośliwy i najordynarniejszy, poznał doskonale po piśmie niezupełnie zmienionym: pochodził od Melanii. – Podła istota! żmija! – mówił ochrypłym głosem. Gdy wszedł pan Rudecki, Waldemar wskazał mu odczytane papiery. – Patrz pan! – wołał z wybuchem żalu – te wszystkie łachmany ona otrzymywała, czytała, zatruwały ją! A ja ostrzegałem, bo złych ludzi nie brak, i te brudy doszły do jej rąk. Pan Rudecki, blady, przebierał między papierami. Nagle Waldemar wziął do rąk nowy list w kopercie, zgnieciony. Prędko rozprostował go. Pan Rudecki zadrżał. Poznał ostatni. – Ten oddałem jej we środę. Mówiła, że to ze Słodkowic, ale... zaraz po nim zachorowała. Czy i to anonim? Waldemar obejrzał list. Charakteru nie znał. Zaczął czytać wzburzony. Nagle rzucił się, postąpił krok naprzód, przebiegał list palącymi oczyma. Ręce mu dygotały, twarz mieniła się rozpaczą, wstrętem. Krzyknął głucho, papier wypadł mu na podłogę. Waldemar załamał ręce nad głową. – Ten ją zabił!... ten ją zabił!... Bezczelny!... Ciężko usunął się na krzesło, rękoma ścisnął skronie. Pan Rudecki podniósł list, przeczytał. – Jezus Maria! – jęknął rozpacznie. Weszła pani Rudecka. – Co wam się stało? – spytała przerażona. Mąż wskazał jej listy. – Zabiliśmy dziecko! zabiliśmy tym! Straszne! straszne! Matka Stefci przypadła do papierów. Waldemar zerwał się z krzesła, siny na twarzy. Zęby mu błyszczały, charczenie wychodziło z jego piersi. – Wy przez nieuwagę, ale tamci podłością. Czemu ja o tym nie wiedziałem? Te bezczelne kłamstwa kulami bym przypieczętował! Ja bym zdemaskował autorów – zapłaciliby mi krwią! Głos jego potężniał, grzmiały w nim pioruny. – Proszę natychmiast o konnego posłańca na pocztę! – krzyknął i wybiegł z pokoju. W dziesięć minut potem posłaniec gnał co sił starczyło w koniu, wioząc telegramy do kilku stolic europejskich, wzywające sławnych potentatów medycznych. W Ruczajewie płynęły godziny w straszliwym natężeniu. Choroba Stefci potęgowała się, rzadkie chwile przytomności błyskały krótko. Państwo Rudeccy tracili głowę, tylko ordynat potroił energię, był niewyczerpany. Nie odstępował od Stefci, sam ją przenosił, gdy prześciełali jej łóżko, sam zmieniał zimne okłady. Troskliwością zadziwiał doktorów. Nie sypiał, nie jadł, oczy mu gorzały jakąś tłumiącą wszystko siłą, jakąś potęgą, która go druzgotała. – Muszę ją ratować! muszę! muszę! – powtarzał z uporem. Sędziwy profesor, znający go dawniej, kręcił głową zdziwiony; nie spodziewał się po nim tak silnych uczuć. Jednego wieczora, kiedy Waldemar sam w pokoju klęczał przy łóżku Stefci, trzymając jej dłoń, ona przytomniej otworzyła oczy. Patrzała chwilę na niego i uśmiechnęła się. – Waldy – wionęło cichutko z jej ust. – Złota moja! najdroższa! dziecko moje! – szeptał Waldemar z bolesnym skurczem w krtani, okrywając pocałunkami jej ręce. – Poznałaś mię, poznałaś?... – Waldy... – powtórzyła Stefcia. – Jestem tu, przy tobie, jedyna, czuwam nad tobą... Stefcia przysunęła głowę do ramienia narzeczonego i rozpaloną twarz przytuliła do rękawa jego ubrania. Ta niema pieszczota wzruszyła Waldemara. Załkało mu w piersiach. Objął ją i gorącymi ustami przylgnął do jej policzków. – Ja chora jestem, prawda? – spytała szeptem. – Tak, złota moja, ale już jesteś zdrowsza. Co cię boli? – Głowa... głowa... pali mię... kamienie w głowie. – To przejdzie... przejdzie... wyzdrowiejesz... będziesz moją. Gwałtownie poruszyła się, podniosła na niego oczy. – Kochasz mię zawsze?... kochasz? – spytała. – Kocham, jedyna... więcej niż własne życie. Ale nie ruszaj się, leż spokojnie. – Kochasz mię? Będziesz szczęśliwy? ty... nie wiesz nic... ja ciebie zabiję... Waldy... Waldy... Łzy błysnęły w jej oczach. Waldemar tulił ją do siebie. – Uspokój się, dziecko... ufaj mi... nie wierz im... nie myśl o tym... będzie wszystko dobrze... będziemy oboje bardzo szczęśliwi... bardzo, Stefciu. Uśmiechnęła się, trąc głową o jego ramię. – To dobrze... dobrze. Przytomność opuściła ją na nowo. Spojrzała błędnie. – Waldy!... ja jestem trędowata... ty nie wiesz... ja trędowata!... nieszczęśliwy!... strzeż się! – wołała gwałtownie. Zaczęła majaczyć. Waldemar wstał, ustępując miejsca profesorowi, który właśnie wszedł. – Boże! Boże! – jęknął ordynat. – Przed chwilą rozmawiała ze mną przytomnie. – Długo? – Parę minut zaledwo. Doktor zamyślił się. W nocy przyjechał specjalista z Pesztu, na drugi dzień dwaj inni. Odbywali narady, długie konsylia. Ordynat powiedział im o anonimach: zaniepokoili się bardzo. Mimo wszelkich usiłowań choroba nie przestała być groźną. Każdy dzień pogarszał cierpienia, każda noc wzbudzała straszne obawy. Stefcia miewała konwulsje i okropne dreszcze. Uczeni łamali głowy na próżno. Zapalenie mózgu wystąpiło w tym przypadku z dziką zajadłością. Nic przebiegu choroby nie mogło wstrzymać. Waldemar odchodził od zmysłów, ale nie stracił energii. Przyjechali sławni doktorzy z Petersburga, z Wiednia i znakomitość z Krakowa. Wezwany przez Waldemara przyjechał we czwartek rano domowy lekarz księżnej Podhoreckiej, stary praktyk, nadzwyczaj zdolny. Tuż za nim wieczornym pociągiem przybył pan Maciej z panną Ritą. Wiedzieli już w Obronnem i w Słodkowcach o chorobie Stefci od Brochwicza i wstrzymali swój wyjazd do Warszawy na ślub. Telegrafowali kilka razy do Ruczajewa, ale nikt im nie odpowiedział. Wezwanie lekarza księżnej przestraszyło wszystkich. Telegram zastał pana Macieja w Obronnem. Nie namyślając się długo, wyjechał natychmiast z Ritą. Cała okolica wiedziała o wypadku. W Głębowiczach padła mgławica na zamek i służbę. Brochwicz jeździł z Obronnego do Słodkowic ponury jak chmurna noc. A ze Stefcia było gorzej. Nie poznała pana Macieja ani Rity, majaczyła ciągle. Raz tylko powiedziała głośno wobec wszystkich, jakby widząc kogoś przed sobą: – Dobrze, babciu... pamiętnik oddam... dziadziowi... oddam. Pan Maciej zapamiętał te słowa. Drugi raz w piątek wieczorem Stefcia znowu odzyskała przytomność na chwilę. Kilka osób stało dokoła niej. Waldemar klęczał, trzymając jej ręce. Popatrzyła szeroko otwartymi źrenicami, uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała dość głośno: – Kochacie mnie wszyscy?... tak? Pan Maciej przemówił do niej: – Dziecko moje... to ja... dziadzio... i Waldy tu jest... Poznajesz nas? – Poznaję. Waldy już dawno przy mnie. I Rita jest?... Podniosła oczy, jakby szukając. Panna Rita przysunęła się bliżej. – Jestem, kochanie... jestem – rzekła całując jej ręce. – A mama?... Ojczuś, są? Gdzie Jurek i Zosia? Chcę wszystkich. Dziewczynka już spała, ale Jurek wysunął się zza kotary łóżka i wtuliwszy pięści w oczy, buchnął na nogi Stefci z głośnym płaczem. Waldemar niecierpliwie odsunął go, bo Stefcia zlękła się. Pan Rudecki chciał wyprowadzić Jurka, ale chłopiec przypadł skulony na ziemię w kącie pokoju i krztusił się łkaniem. – Czego on płacze? – spytała Stefcia obojętnie. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Waldemar zaczął ją pieścić i uspokajać. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się, objęła go za szyję ramionami i delikatnie jego dłonią gładziła się po twarzy, gorącej jak płomień. – Mój... Waldy... mój... mój – szeptała, patrząc na niego błyszczącym fioletem przepaścistych swych oczu. Gorzało w nich piętno gorączki. On przemawiał do niej pieszcząco, jak do bardzo ukochanego dziecka, łagodnie tulił ją do siebie, aż w jego ramionach usnęła. Do pokoju zaczęły wpełzać mętne włókienka szarej godziny. Przez otwarte okno dochodził monotonny huk latających gromadnie chrabąszczy i obijanie się owadów o ściany domu. Lipy szumiały słodko. Wpadł nagle suchy rozgłośny klekot bociana, potem odezwały się cicho żaby i głosy swe potęgując zaniosły się jednostajną zgodną pieśnią, wyjętą z nokturnów wieczornych. Cały świat szedł do snu, młody, rozbujały jakąś fantazją junacką, dyszący pragnieniem szczęścia. Wszystko układało się na spoczynek z cichym nuceniem, aby nazajutrz budzić się wzajemnie do rozkoszy istnienia. A Waldemar, słuchając tej opery letniej, patrzał na cudny kształt dziewczyny uśpiony wśród pościeli, młody, wiośniany i... zwarzony chorobą. W całej przyrodzie kipiącej życiem ten jeden kwiat więdniał, zanikał nielitościwie, obojętny na pobudzające prądy i szał natury. Waldemar patrzał na narzeczoną, taką cichą, bierną, i myślał ze straszną męką w sercu: – Jutro miał być nasz ślub.